First Kiss In The Snowfall
by Amber Star 1114
Summary: When Grell takes William on vacation to the mountains somewhere in France, William's feelings for the red reaper begin to heighten. But when Grell disappears, will William be able to save him and keep his emotions in control?
1. Vacation?

******Why hello again! Yes it is I, Amber, back again with another story for all of you! Alas, I'm so happy to be writing again! School has been slowly, silently killing me and writing for you all has been the only thing keeping me sane. This is a little late, I wish I could have posted this sooner. You forgive me, don't you darlings?**

**I just wanted to say that Teach Me To Play has been viewed by over 13,000 times since July! WOW! I never expected that for a first time story writer such as myself. I'm so proud of everyone who helped me with that and I'm thankful for your support!**

**Now, this story will only be about 5, maybe 6 chapters long. Just a short, quick story, filled with some fluff and a bit of angst. I didn't put a lemon in this story because, frankly, I'm terrible at it. Anyways, onto chapter one! Please enjoy~!**

**-Amber Star**

"I know you'll love it, Will!"

"No."

"Oh come now, don't be like that. Aren't you at least a little excited?"

"No."

"So you don't want to be on vacation? I thought you were tired of work and that you wanted some time off!"

"What I meant was some time to myself, not all of," the man gestured to the area around them, "this. I would have much preferred to stay at home, not spend my week off here." He sighed, his breath visible as he exhaled, and looked at the man next to him. "Where are we, Sutcliff?"

The bubbly reaper, bundled up in his stylish red coat, scarf, and boots, spun around in a circle while leaving footprints in the substance below him. "We are in the mountains, silly!"

The stoic reaper fixed his glasses impatiently. "I know that. I mean where exactly are we?"

Grell raised his arms with his hands to the sky, catching a few drifting snowflakes in his palm. The white dots melted quickly, leaving behind small cold drops of water in their place. "I'm not quite sure. When we left the Reaper World, I didn't give the portal an exact location. All I asked for was somewhere snowy and secluded, somewhere where we could be," the red reaper grinned seductively at his boss and winked, "alone." The situation that William was in made him feel uncomfortable and a bit nervous. He cleared his throat awkwardly and addressed that they find a place to stay. Grell smiled happily at his reaction and headed off towards what looked like a small village.

William remained silent while following the joyful reaper into the town, glancing at the people around him with suspicion. Grell however, was smiling and waving at the people he passed. Some returned his notions, and others gave him confused looks which made the red-head act even friendlier. Will sighed, regretting his decision to go along with whatever Grell had planned.

They soon came upon a cabin, the smell of fresh pine and the cold air surrounding its exterior. Grell giggled excitingly and bounced through the front door with William trailing unenthusiastically behind him. When Will walked through the door, he found Grell fluently talking to a foreign man in French. Grell waved him over and translated what he was saying.

"This is Oscar; He owns this cabin and the one down the road a little ways. He agreed to let us use it for the week while we are here, isn't that great?"

"I suppose, but Grell-"

"Perfect!" The reaper interrupted Will and continued his conversation with the man named Oscar in fluent French. William frowned and looked around the room similar to the one they would be staying in. Furs of all different types of animals were scattered across the floor and walls. Candles were spread out, giving off a soft glow into the room and an illusion of warmth. It was still quite cold inside, but this Oscar fellow seemed to be ready for this kind of weather.

A feminine squeal brought him out of his observation of the cabins interior design. "Will! This is perfect! I'm so happy you came with me, we are going to have so much fun!"

"Fun? Doing what?"

Grell laughed and pulled him outside, a large grin plastered on his face. "I have no idea! But as long as we're together, I'm sure we'll have a great time no matter what! Don't you agree Will?"

Said reaper rolled his eyes at the words. 'He sounds like an overjoyed wife.' Will smirked at the thought, zoning out Grell.

"Are you listening? Will?" No reply. "William?" Still he heard no reply. Grell jerked Will closer him, pressing his body to his. "Willy dear?"

This brought him out of his daze. "Please step away from me, Sutcliff."

"William T. Spears! First you refuse to listen to me and then you proceed to make demands!" He huffed, his lips puffing out in a pout but giving Will some space. "You're really confusing sometimes."

William fixed his glasses and cleared his throat, "Sutcliff." Grell shook his head and continued to pout, resulting in a sigh from Will. "Grell, I apologize." At the mention of his first name, Grell looked over his shoulder and grinned at him. He flung open his arms and captured William in a hug. "Oh, Willy dear! You're so adorable!"

"Why must you always act like a child when you don't get what you want?" He heard a soft giggle and then a tug as Grell pulled him along by his sleeve. "Because it's who I am, darling."

Finally, they reached their cabin. At the sight of the worn-down wood and faded colored little house, Will let out a sigh of relief; how he longed to rest for the evening in peace.

"Oh! It's so cute!" Grell exclaimed, jumping up and down while clapping his hands.

"Come on, Will!" The red reaper skipped along over the cabin and unlocked the door with a key that he must have received from Oscar. It slowly creaked open, revealing a small dark room. Grell, being brave, stepped inside and reached for the nearest thing to hold onto to prevent from falling. His hand brushed against something made of wax and smiled, turning around to face his boss. "Will, do you have a match?"

"I believe so, let me check." Will searched for his matches in his coat pocket. "Oh, here it is." He pulled out a box full of matches and handed them to Grell.

"You always come prepared, don't you Will?" Grell asked, laughter sounding in his voice.

"One can never be too cautious."

"That's what I love about you, and that you're undeniably cute."

He lit a match, the tip sparking and flaring before holding a somewhat steady flame. He lit the few candles in front of him first, giving him enough light to see. He moved around the room and lit all the remaining candles, and all the while William watched him gracefully move from candle to candle with a small smile forming on his lips. Just then, Grell finished with his work and turned to face him, catching his smile. "What is it, Will?" William looked down, cursing under his breath at how easily he was caught watching. "Nothing." Grell smirked and blew out the match with a small puff of air from his lips. "Well then, shall we get settled in?"

* * *

Will and Grell looked at the object in front of them, then at each other, then back at the item. William felt flustered and frustrated, whereas Grell felt excited yet confused.

"I suppose you can have it, Grell."

Grell placed his hands on his hips, his eyebrows raised and his mind set. "No Will, it's all yours!"

"But Grell-"

The reaper cut him off. "No 'buts'."

William glanced at the object like it was a mortal enemy, his mind rattling around as he tried to find a quick solution to the problem. He didn't really care who had it, he just wanted to rest. "Maybe we could switch off?"

"Sure! You can have it tonight." Grell smirked and spoke his thought. "Or perhaps, darling, we could share?" He had said it as a question, but something told William that he meant it as a statement.

"Just take it Grell. And please don't call me that."

"Oh Will, you can't blame a lady for trying." Grell walked over to the object and lay down upon it. "It's odd how they only have one bed in this cabin, isn't it Will?"

"Indeed." William plunked himself on the couch and stretched his tired limbs, happy to be resting even if it was on a stiff, cold couch. He removed his coat and glasses, rubbing his eyes slowly before he loosened his tie and ruffled his hair. Will yawned and began drifting into sleep, though a breeze soon hit his arms and causing him to shiver slightly. He sank deeper into the couch, seeking warmth.

Grell, who had been watching him shiver and get comfortable, felt guilty. He had dragged Will here for his own needs and now his Will was suffering. The red reaper jumped up off the bed, grabbed a blanket, and head towards his boss.

William  
stiffened when he felt a warm, soft sheet cover his body, blocking out the cold night air. He shifted to look at the feminine man standing next to him, a shark tooth smile on his face. He was a little blurry considering Will didn't have his glasses on, but he knew it was Grell.

Grell leaned down, his flaming hair tickling the side of William's cheek, and placed a gentle peck on Will's temple, a mere whisper of a kiss.

"Good night, Will." was spoken softly into his ear. Grell saw his blush before Will could feel it, which made him bury himself into the couch even farther. The red reaper giggled and after readying himself, went to bed.

William could still feel those lips, warm and oh so soft, brushing against his temple. With a small smile upon his sleepy face, he finally drifted off into a deep slumber.

**So? Was that an okay first chapter? I'm kinda going for gushy and fluffiness. So please, tell me what you think! I really adore this pairing, though anything with Grell in it is cute! And then there's Sebastian...but I'll save that for later! Anyways, review if you wish, it would make me feel better about this story if you did so! Thank you for your time! Love you all!**

**-Amber Star**


	2. Tea?

**Chapter 2 up! I had fun writing this chapter, a lot. So much fluff and gushiness! It's simply adorable! I like this story, but trying to contain the urge to begin writing the sequel story is very tempting. Yet, I'll be strong in order to resist that urge, and continue with this story! Anyways, hope you like it, please enjoy!**

**-Amber Star**

Grell walked down the road towards the little town in search on something to do with Will. Snow was lightly falling around and on him, landing on his head and red-clad shoulders. He huffed a delighted sigh, his breath puffing into the air and then disappearing soon after. He stuck his hands in his coat pockets and began to hum a tune he hadn't realized he had known. The thought was whisked away though, at the sound of approaching footsteps behind him.

Before he could turn to see who it was, William came up beside him with a small smile on his face. For some reason, Grell couldn't speak, only stare. He looked at him, snow landing on his dark hair, which fell into his face and brushing his forehead gently. How Grell thought he was the most handsome man on the earth.

Just then, Will's smile grew wider and he sped off ahead of the red reaper. Grell laughed and raced after him, snow pelting his face as he chased William. He watched the other reaper as best he could, but soon Will was out of sight. Grell slowed slightly and looked around, yet there was no sign of where he had gone.

From out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of black. He noticed to late, however, for not a second later, Will jumped out and tackled Grell to the ground. They rolled down a short hill, which Grell hadn't noticed was there for it was covered by a few dying bushes, until finally coming to a stop, both laughing and breathing hard. Grell had ended on top with Will looking up at him. Their faces were close together, so close that Grell could feel the others warm breath against his cheeks, melting whatever snow remained.

Again, he tried to say something, but the words caught in his throat. All he could do was smile at the man he loved below him. And the look in Will's eye told him he was loved as well. Grell leaned down, only centimeters away and-

"Grell. Grell, it is time to get up. It is almost noon, so please get up."

Grell blinked open his eyes and was greeted by Will's adorable face. He smiled, still half asleep. "Alright darling, but how about that kiss first?"

Will raised an eyebrow and sighed. "What are you talking about? I'm not your darling, and you're not getting a kiss, now get up."

Grell blinked a few times until he was fully awake. Damn, it was only a dream. Why must his mind play tricks on him when he is so defenseless in his sleep?

He stretched, his stiff limbs shaking as he did so. Running his fingers through his hair, stopping now and then to untangle a knot until every strand was soft and straight. Grell loved his hair, it was a ladies number one tool to attract men, so he always made sure his red locks looked amazing and felt like it too. He gave a small yawn, his hand covering his mouth, eyes shut tight. How he wanted to go back to sleep, to dream of their almost kiss again. Grell sighed and pushed off the beds covers, stumbling over to the bathroom and shutting the door with a slight clink.

William shook his head with confusion. What was that all about? Darling? Kiss? What was he dreaming about? He paused, stopping himself from going into that topic any farther. Whatever he had…fantasized about could stay in that red head of his. Will had other things to worry about. How was he going to survive the next week with Grell?

The bathroom door opened and said reaper walked out, interrupting his thoughts as he looked over at Grell. He had the same attire on as the day before, red coat, black and red patterned scarf, knee-high red snow boots, along with black gloves; which he was putting on as he walked up to William.

William gave a puzzled look. "Where are you going?" Grell smiled. "I'm going into that little town to see what it has, to look for something that we could do for fun. Do you want to come?"

Will sighed. "I suppose. I might as well, it is better than staying here and freezing to death." Grell's smiling face spread even wider. Giggling, he pulled Will along after him by his coat sleeve. "Well at least this way, we could keep each other warm." The red reaper's smile grew as far as is it could go; his eyelids lowered half way seductively.

The other reaper swallowed, trying desperately to hold it together and to act normal. "Please stop trying to seduce me Sutcliff. It's d-disturbing." Damn, he had stuttered, which Grell, of course, noticed and made him try even harder to break through William's wall.

Grell stepped closer to him, his voice soft and slow, almost as if he were purring. "I wouldn't mind sharing warmth with you William darling. To be close to you, to embrace one another, that would be," Grell licked his lips, "delicious." The red reaper wrapped his arms around Will's neck. "See, isn't this nice William?"

Will was too nervous to speak, his heart beat was racing and it was becoming hard to breath. The closeness of Grell was making him act different from he usually did, and it bothered him.

"Please. Stop." William spoke softly, using up what breath he had left. He was trying desperately to not show his blush, and to calm his heart down to its normal pace, while not letting change in his appearance get past Grell. Grell noticed how Will's wall was cracking, and that if he pushed him just a bit more, it would break.

"You know you love this William. Don't deny it; you want me, I can tell. You want me so bad it hurts." William knew, somewhere deep inside, he did want Grell. It's just that the urge to stay in his normal, in control self was fighting that want.

Will continued to ask for him to stop, to no avail. "Please Grell, just stop. Stop it Grell. I d-don't want you like that. So please, stay away from me."

Grell moved his lips closer to Will's. "If you want it to stop then stop it. You can push me off at any time. But you won't, I know you won't. You love this, us being close." Grell kissed his cheek, moving over to his ear slowly and whispering words of lust to him. "You want me. You need me. You love me."

Love? Love! William snapped out of the spell Grell had put over him and stepped away from the love crazed reaper. "Enough. I do not love you, nor will I ever love you. You are annoying, ungrateful, and irresponsible. Why you thought I loved you is beyond my intellect. Honestly." He walked over to the door. "Well, are we going or not?"

Now it was Grell's turn to feel confused. He was just hit with insult after insult, completely out of nowhere. He blinked a few times and, after nodding his head once, followed Will out the door.

What the hell had just happened? One moment, he had William under his thumb, and the next Will is spitting out insults. Grell followed silently behind the stoic reaper, pondering over the reasons why Will suddenly snapped. Was it something he said, something he did? Grell hadn't meant for that to happen. All he wanted was for Will to succumb to him. Instead, he earned a short burst of anger and hurtful words. He tried to not take the words Will had said to heart, but they still did some damage.

William, however, was upset. Love him? Love that red creature of mass destruction? Never, not in a million years. There was no way he could ever fall for a feminine man such as Grell.

* * *

By the time they reached the town, it had begun to snow. Each flake floated down from the dark sky with grace and landing on anything in its path. Even though it was early in the morning, the clouds above had completely covered the sky, blocking out the sun until it was only a soft glow. As the snow fell harder, the wind began to blow faster, sending stray flakes in every direction. The lanterns surrounding the shops of the town were snuffed out by the raging cold winds. Any means of warmth or refuge from the cold disappeared along with the fading sun as it was consumed. The town fell into darkness, with only the sound of creaking wood from the stores, the faint crunch of snow from persons attempting to get through the weather, and the freezing wind. This was only the first of many snow storms to come.

Grell pulled his scarf over his face as much as possible. The wind flapped his hair into a mad frenzy, sending most of it into his face and blinding him, as if the snow flying into his face hadn't already done that.

William had moved away from Grell when they had left the cabin, but now since he didn't want to lose him, he had fallen back to walk beside the other reaper. They both needed to find shelter, and quickly before they froze to death.

Will spotted a shop up ahead and nudged Grell's shoulder, motioning towards the building. Grell nodded, indicating he had also spotted the shop and headed in that direction with William at his side.

They soon reached the shop, which was really just a cabin similar to theirs, and crashed through the door. The wind whipped the door open one second, then slammed it closed the next. Will had landed on his side with Grell draped over his hip. The red reaper was shivering, dripping wet from the melting snow, and coughing. William wasn't doing very well either. They needed to get warm, especially Grell, as soon as possible.

Will looked up at the sound of tinkling bells. An elderly man with gray-black hair and crinkly skin, wearing a vest made of some sort of animal skin over a black long sleeve shirt and black snow pants stood at the entrance to what seemed a back room, holding a tray of tea. He wasn't very tan, considering he had probably lived in the mountains his whole life, and wasn't very tall either. However, he didn't seem French, and yet he spoke it very well. He continued to ask questions in the foreign language, and since Grell had fallen into a small sort of coma from lack of body heat, Will had no idea what he was saying.

"Oh, I see. You are Englishmen, yes?" The old man smiled, his teeth all full and blinding white.

"Yes, we are. We were caught in that terrible storm and blew into your store. I am very sorry for troubling you, sir."

"It is ok my friend, no need to be sorry. It was smart to find shelter before seeing became impossible. And when that happens…" He trailed off, shaking his head in sadness.

"Things become bad, and you may end up dead." He looked over at Grell, who had fallen off Will and onto the floor, still in his mini-coma. "Your friend there is lucky to have gotten here before he collapsed. He would not have made it. Luckily," He walked over to them, set the tray of tea onto a nearby table and helped Will to sit on a wooden chair while he pulled Grell up into his arms, "you have come here, to my tea shop. I shall tend to your friend and will be back soon. Please make yourself at home, Englishman." With that, he carried Grell into the back room with the sound of bells tinkling from the curtain above the door way.

Now that the old man had mentioned it, Will did observe his surroundings to come and find that they had indeed stumbled upon a tea shop. The air smelled of different tea leaves, mixing them together in harmony and filling William with an essence of comfort. Small tables and chairs were spread throughout the shop, and a fireplace made of stone sat in the corner of the room. A fire was burning; it had grown weak when the door burst open, but was now building up again to heat the cabin.

This was where the old man must live, the same place as his shop. William recalled that most people in London did this also, like that retired old mortician, the Undertaker.

Just then, the old man walked back into the room, holding a new tray of tea. He switched out the tea he had first brought in, that had grown cold, with the fresh, hot tea with a smile directed at Will. "Please, do help yourself." Will sighed and picked up the tea, smelling it first before declaring it safe to drink.

He had never tasted something like this before. It was sweet and bitter, mild yet somewhat spicy. "What is this?" He asked the old man as he came back into the room.

"I call it my 'harmony tea'. It has all the flavors of tea, sweet, bitter, but blends them all together in perfect harmony. Hence the reason I gave it that name."

Will took another sip and smiled at its warmth. "I must say, it is exquisite. As is your fluency in English. How did you learn to speak it so well?"

He took a seat across from Will. "I am an old man, as you can see. I have lived here my whole life, and have met many people in my life of several different countries. Learning is something I enjoy doing, and so being taught by multiple people in the ways of their language was a very extraordinary thing." He took a sip of his own tea and smiled. "Being old has its privileges."

William finished off his tea and lowered his head in shame. "I beg your pardon, sir, but I have yet to learn your name."

The man let out a chuckle. "My name is too complicated to say in English, so you may call me Dmitri." He stood and retrieved a new cup of tea for Will. "And yours?"

William hesitated for a moment, but decided he could trust him. "William T. Spears."

"William, eh? Yes, very nice English name. And what of your friend?"

"Grell Sutcliff."

"Hmm. I cannot say I've heard of a name like that before." He shrugged and sighed. "Speaking of him, I should go check on your Grell to see if he has warmed up yet."

William was left alone with his tea, which grew cold as he held it. His thoughts were on his co-worker. He was worried, his anger at him from earlier disappearing.

Will jumped off of the stool and headed for the back room in search of the read headed reaper, his tea forgotten.

**This chapter was a bit longer than chapter 1, I know. It always seems that the first chapters are so short. Anyways! Please tell me what you think, at any time! What you think of the characters, the settings, they plot so far, all that! I hope you like it, because I love writing this story! Thank you for your time! Love you all!**

**-Amber Star**


	3. First?

******Hola mis amigos! Este capítulo es en español! *silence* ...I'm kidding, this chapter isn't in Spanish. Hahaha! Well anyways, Chapter 3 is here! I must say, there is a scene that was very weird for me to write, but it just had to be in here. At the ending though it gets cute! *giggle* You'll see. Now, please enjoy!**

**-Amber Star **

Grell shifted uncomfortably on the hard table beneath him. He was in and out of his coma, never being fully awake or getting even a few minutes of actual sleep. His vision was completely black, which made him feel dizzy. He recalled how he passed out after losing too much of his body heat from the cold. He had no idea where he was or who was with him.

Finally, the darkness faded and his eye sight returned. Grunting, he shifted his head to gaze around the dim lit room. He assumed he was still in the little shop that he and Will had stumbled into, somewhere in the back probably.

Then his eye landed on a figure in the corner. It was Will, slumped over in sleep with his hand supporting his head. He looked so peaceful, yet his face showed concern. Grell blinked once and tried to get up but the pain in his head stopped him.

"Don't worry about dear Mr. Spears, young Grell. I told him to rest for he appeared as if he needed it."

Grell's eyes snapped up to look upon an old man with graying black hair and dark clothing. His bright smile gave a sense of calming to Grell, yet he was still on his guard. "Who are you? How do you know my name? What have you done with-" The man stopped him by placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "It's alright young one. No need to worry, I am a friend. My name is Dmitri. Your friend Mr. Spears told me about you before he fell asleep."

The red reaper frowned slightly, dashing his eyes over to Will. Sighing, he laid his head down upon the table again. Dmitri smiled and handed him a cup of water, which Grell drank greedily. After his third cup of water Grell's head had lessened in pain and he was able to stand. However, he began to shiver for his clothes were still drenched from the storm.

"I will bring a change of clothing for you, young Grell." Dmitri said as he walked out of the room followed by the sound of tiny tinkling bells. He returned quickly with a black long sleeved shirt and black working pants, similar to what Dmitri himself was wearing. Grell twitched at the choice of color but his body was still freezing. He took the latter of the two and thanked the old man.

"It is no trouble. Now, while you get dressed I shall make some tea, yes?" Before Grell could reply, Dmitri had already left with nothing but the calming sound of bells in his wake. The red reaper sighed and began to shrug off his wet cloths, hanging them over the head of the bed to dry. He decided that his red and white striped bow tie was dry enough to wear again, or at least he told himself that, so he set it down on the bed and picked up the black shirt.

Just then he heard a muffled grunt and shifting from behind him. A quiet sigh followed after, and then a confused voice. "Grell?" Said reaper froze and quickly spun around. Will sat there rubbing his eyes, which Grell couldn't help but think was cute, and fixing his glasses so he could see. It was too late to do anything so Grell just stood there bracing himself. William sat up a little straighter and set his eyes on Grell's naked body, with nothing but his red underwear to cover him.

Will's mind was blank. Scratch that, his mind was blank with a huge slab of red in the middle. He couldn't comprehend anything except what was in front of him, and that was Grell. With nothing on. Unable to move, he just sat there staring, taking it all in. A part of his mind that was trying ever so hard to keep it together was screaming at him to turn away, throw something over him, anything. Yet that tiny, dark part of him was stopping him. It wanted him to enjoy what he was seeing, to embrace the fact that he liked seeing Grell like this.

While Will was off in his own little world, Grell's face was growing redder than his hair. He wanted Will to look away and to continue looking at the same time.

Finally, William stood up and slowly walked over the red faced reaper. Both of their hearts were pounding and their breaths hitching. Grell didn't have any idea as to what would happen, but knowing Will, he knew it wasn't going to be good.

Will stood in front of Grell, hair ruffled and cheeks ablaze. He lifted his hand and Grell's head was yelling, 'It'll only hurt for a second!' He squeezed his eyes shut and waited.

Then he felt something get pulled over his head and fall down his small torso.

He peaked a chance to look and found that William had taken the black shirt and put it on him. Grell was frozen still as the normally stoic reaper helped him with his pants as well. Lastly was the bow tie, which William had trouble with. Grell reached up to help him, and just as their hands touched so did their eyes.

Their blushes had died down to a soft rosy glow and both were smiling faintly. Grell suddenly found the will to speak.

"Will, I-" He was stopped by a gloved finger over his lips and a quite shushing sound. "It's alright Grell." The red reaper's body began to shake at the sound of his voice. What was happening to him? Usually he's the one making Will feel like this. He did want Will, so maybe now was his chance. Grell leaned forward and whispered his name. "William…"

Surprisingly, Will leaned forward as well. "Yes Grell?" He matched Grell's tone, and breathed out his name yearningly. "I…I…" Closer. "I…" Their breaths were mingling. "I lo-" Their lips barley brushed against one another's when tinkling bells stopped them.

"Young Grell, should I-" Dmitri intruded upon the scene and stood still for a moment. He noted how Grell was only half dressed and that he was clinging onto William for dear life. The reapers faces grew red as they separated from their embrace. Grell continued with his task of dressing while William desperately tried to pull it together, fixing his glasses and smoothing out his hair.

"Pardon me young sirs. I deeply apologize for coming in unannounced." The old man's face showed discomfort, yet he wiped it away with a bright, toothy smile. "Tea anyone?"

* * *

Awkwardness still lingered in the tea shop as William and Grell readied themselves for their return to the cabin.

"Thank you for taking care of Mr. Sutcliff, Dmitri. And thank you for letting us stay until the storm had died down, and also for the tea." Will said with a small smile.

"No trouble. You both are welcome here anytime. If you need anything, please come to me." Dmitri gave one last smile before watching the two men walk out into the snow.

It had gotten late, but it was still fairly bright outside. Snow completely covered the ground, not an inch of gravel was showing. The reapers were the only two beings outside, and the reasons were as clear as day. The air was below freezing, the wind was slowly picking up speed, and worse, it seemed as if another storm was approaching.

The two stayed silent as they treaded along, with a glance from Grell to Will every now and then, and vice versa.

Finally, the red reaper could no longer take it. He sighed loudly to get Will's attention. "Will, I-"

"It's fine, Grell. Whatever happened back there is behind me. I don't know what overcame me, but it won't happen again."

Grell frowned; a truly upset face. "I understand." He mumbled in response and continued to follow William.

The red-head shivered violently as a burst of freezing air suddenly washed over his skin. He had returned the clothing to Dmitri and was now wearing his normal uniform, which was unfortunately still a little damp. The cold could now easily seep through his clothing and onto his skin, chilling him to the bone. Will noticed this, and though this was out of the norm, removed his jacket and placed it around Grell. The warmth protected Grell and he smiled in delight of it. He looked at William and smirked. "I thought you didn't want this kind of thing to happen again."

"I'm simply helping my fellow co-worker not freeze to death. Just because of what happened back there doesn't mean I can't protect my friend." Then Will's mouth cracked into the faintest of grins. "And besides, this time you were clothed."

Grell couldn't help but laugh out loud. He seemed much more relaxed now that he knew William wasn't mad. He skipped ahead a ways until he began walking again.

The wind had died down and the snow was able to softly fall once again. It fell onto his head and onto Will's jacket, sticking to it. He sighed in happiness and watched as his breath floated into the air. Shoving his hands in the coat pockets, he hummed a tune that he had somehow remembered.

Then it hit him. He had seen this before, done this before. The setting was a bit different, yet it resembled something from a dream…a dream! He had dreamt of this, of him walking along, calm and quiet, when-

The sound of foot steps behind him blanked his mind. He turned to see Will with the same small smile that he wore in his dream from that morning. He went along with it and smiled as well. Just as he had remembered, William dashed off with Grell on his heels. Then Grell lost sight of him, and as he slowed down he waited for the reaper to reappear. Even though he knew it was coming, William still surprised him, tackling him to the ground. They rolled down the hill hidden by the dead bushes and laid there; Will's jacket had fallen off of Grell somewhere behind them. The red-head was giggling, his heart beating fast in excitement, knowing that this time the dream wouldn't end for it was all really happening.

"Why did you run away, Will dear?"

"Something willed me to, the same something that willed me to almost kiss you." He sounded out of breath, and something else.

"Oh? And that something would be?" Grell lowered his head slightly.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Will."

"I'm not saying it."

"Why not? Don't want to eat your words from earlier at the cabin?" Grell loved messing with him.

William sighed and nodded his head reluctantly. "I don't understand what I'm feeling anymore."

Grell giggled. "Love can do that to you."

William narrowed his eyes. "And how do you know that?"

The read reaper looked him strait in the eyes. "Because that's what it's been doing to me ever since I met you. I've always loved you William, even when you said you hated me."

A blush formed on Will's face and he fixed his glasses in nervousness. Grell lowered his head again, kissing his cheek and blowing in his ear. "Please tell me you love me, William dear." He raised his head to look in his green and yellow eyes again. "Please tell me." His words came out in a whisper.

Will's mind was at war with his heart. He wanted to remain his usual stoic self, yet he also wanted for Grell to be his. He had to make a decision fast, himself or Grell.

"Grell I-" Grell's lips looked so inviting. "I...I…" This time it was William's turn to stutter. "Yes, William dear?" Their lips were so close.

"I love you."

How soft Grell's lips were against his own. How warm they were, and tasty they were.

How William wished he could stay like this forever.

It was nothing he had felt before. It was tentative at first, but as he grew used to it William tried deepening the kiss. Grell let out a small moan and lavished in the delight of it all. Will let his fingers glide up the red reapers body, which he had no control over, but it helped that Grell didn't care. They slid past his waist, his shoulder and neck. His fingers then wove into those red locks, loving the silky feel of it.

Grell lifted his head reluctantly but with a smile. "I would like you to know that was my first kiss."

Will scoffed. "Liar."

"In all honesty, you were my first kiss."

William smiled, believing his words. "That just made this worthwhile." He pulled a laughing Grell back down for another kiss.

**See what I mean? Cute huh?! Teehee~! I love yaoi...now! What did you think? Tell me, won't you darlings? You know how I love hearing from you all! I enjoy your comments! Until next time!**

**-Amber Star**


	4. Lost?

**Chapter 4! *cough* finally *cough* Ahem, excuse me! I swear, I'm a terrible person. It took me weeks to write this chapter; at the time I mean. Stupid writer's block. No matter! That won't stop me! Hahaha!**

**Enjoy~!**

The reapers had returned to their small cabin to take shelter from the cold. They would have more than happily stayed where there were in the snow, but the winter weather spoke otherwise.

Now seated upon their somewhat decent couch, they relaxed and relished in one another's company with idle chat; Grell having his head rest on William's lap.

"I'm having such a wonderful time William. I'm delighted that you decided to come along." Grell shifted his head to look at Will. "Are you having a good time as well?"

William smiled, something he realized that happened only around Grell, and twirled a loose strand of crimson hair. "Of course. This is actually one of the only times I've been able to relax in a long time."

Grell giggled. "Well, I'm glad I got to spend it with you." Will remained hushed but replayed silently. 'As am I.'

Will fixed his glasses, a habit of his, and sighed. "You know what sounds delicious right now?" Grell became interested. "What?"

"Some of Dmitri's harmony tea."

Grell remembered the savoring goodness of the tea, how it danced across your tasted buds and warmed your insides. He smiled at the thought. "I agree." Then an idea popped into his red little head. He lifted said head off his makeshift pillow and made a move to stand, but was stopped. "Where are you going?"

"Now that you mentioned it, harmony tea would be nice right now. I thought I'd stop by Dmitri's and get some for us."

"But there's a storm coming. Maybe I should go with-" He was stopped by a pair of lips against his own. It was a deep kiss, long enough to make him forget about what he was saying.

The red reaper gave a soft chuckle. "I'll be back before it hits. Please don't worry dear, I'll return soon." He gave Will another quick kiss and headed out the door before the other reaper had the chance to stop him again.

* * *

"Hello young Grell! What brings you to my shop?" Dmitri beamed at his return. Grell laughed and stepped inside after being invited in by the old man. "Hello Dmitri."

He made his way over to a seat and soaked in the fresh scent of tea.

"What can I do for you young one?" Dmitri asked calmly.

"I came here because William and I were wondering if we could have some of your wonderful harmony tea."

"Oh! My tea? Yes, yes of course! I just made a new brew, but I shall make you both a nice blend for the night."

Grell sighed in relief. "Thank you so much." The red reaper smiled as the sound of tinkling bells signaled the leave of Dmitri. Grell was glad he and William had stumbled upon this helpful and kind man.

'William…' Grell shivered as he remembered the thrilling kiss they had shared. It was just as he had dreamt it, the running, the chasing, the coat- the coat! Oh, Will's coat! He didn't have it when they returned to the cabin! It must have been dropped when he tumbled down that snow bank. Grell grumbled, his lip stuck out in a pout. Now he would have to hurry and retrieve it.

"Is something the matter Grell?"

Said reaper's eyes shot up at the sound of the old man's voice. "Hmm? Oh, no. Nothing Dmitri." He gave a false smile as he was handed the tea.

"There you are. Do tell Mr. Spears to enjoy."

"Will do."

* * *

"Fichu."

Grell shuffled in the rising snow, now at his mid-calf. The icy blanket easily melted and made its way through the reapers thick layer of pants, chilling him completely. If only he hadn't dropped that coat in their moment of passion.

"Fichu." He swore again in French, loathing the cold. The wind picked up and blew directly into his face, freezing his checks, turning them a vivid red. "Fichu!"

However, in the midst of his cursing, he spotted the coat, barely visible in the snow. He rushed forward in relief, not noticing the familiar bush from earlier, let alone the hill.

Losing his footing, he fell down, bumping his head on a hard piece of ice and passing the jacket all together. The constant rolling, plus the hit to the head had caused him to feel extremely dizzy.

The snow was much deeper there now, and as he fell he became covered in white; the new harmony tea lost and forgotten. What made matters worse, more snow began to fall.

If possible, the wind blew harder and the temperature dropped. The storm had arrived, with Grell buried and gone without a trace.

Things happened too quickly for Grell, his mind and body heat were abandoning him. Yet he wouldn't let fear engulf him, only anger boiled from within. He hated how he wasn't careful enough, that he fell and ended up hurt. Hurt. Now that he thought of it, his head was in a lot of pain, more than he thought it should. He shifted, the weight of the snow slowing his movements, to touch his throbbing head. A red substance appeared on his black glove. Did he honestly hit his head hard enough to spill blood?

This angered him even more. How could a small tumble and a hit to the head concur a Grim Reaper such as himself? Refusing to be weak, Grell attempted to stand. But as the wind blew harder, the snow fell faster. The storm was proving to be stronger than him.

He soon realized he wasn't making progress. No longer trying, he slumped back down, causing more snow to glide upon him. He had to keep trying, Grell knew that, yet the will to move had left him. His body heat had almost vacated him; too much blood had been lost. He couldn't go on longer. The fire burning anger was probably the only thing keeping him alive.

'I have to g-get up…I have to…W-Will, he'll never find me buried l-like this…' His breath began slowing, as did his mind. 'I'm not d-dying here…Will…he'll…c-come for…'

The snow had frozen him entirely. 'Please…come for…m-me…'

Darkness and the frigid snow consumed him.

* * *

Will, after fully recovering from Grell's departing kiss, paced the floor in wait for the red reaper. As the time ticked on, the nervous feeling that Will had about Grell grew. Constantly fixing his glasses, musing his hair, or another of his normal tendencies could not occupy him enough. He had to know what was talking him so long.

Half an hour passed; William figured he was chatting with Dmitri, yet was still panicked. An hour; fear set in at a painfully slow pace. Two hours; it was too long.

The storm was fully upon them now, and Will had his assumptions. Grell had been caught out there, for some absurd reason perhaps. Now he would have to go out there and search for him.

The stoic reaper sighed and headed out into the blizzard.

* * *

First, Will had to check the last place he had been seen. He trekked off towards the tea shop, glancing from side to side every now and then, checking any area that caught his eye.

After checking with Dmitri, seeing that he wasn't with him, Will decided to look elsewhere. He passed by Oscar's to ask if he had seen him, which was a mistake considering he only babbled on in French. Now William's fear truly sunk in.

The storm was getting worse and worse. The wind was so loud it sounded almost as if lightening was crashing through the sky, tearing it apart. The snow was more like shards of ice, and when pelted by it, irritated his body immensely.

'Where the hell is he? When I get my hands on him I'll-" As the reaper was walking home, past the snow bank from earlier, he noticed something. There was a black item jutting out of the snow on the side of the hill, barely visible. He trotted over to inspect, shielding his face from the blowing, icy snow. It was a jacket, his jacket. 'When did this-?' He wondered when and how it got there, forgetting giving it Grell to keep him warm a few hours before. He began digging it up; maybe he would find something else along with the coat if he looked deeper.

As he gathered up the frozen jacket, he noticed a small stain trail in the snow. On closer inspection, he realized it was droplets of scarlet blood. There was more down a little ways, which he followed, with curiosity and fear driving him to do so. It grew harder to see as he followed it for the falling snow covered up most of the trail. Barely able to notice the stains, William hoped to find something red other than the blood.

"Grell! Where are you? Grell!" Will began to yell out his red reaper's name, not holding back the fear cracking in his voice. "Grell! Please, where are you?"

The roar of the storm drowned his calls, making it impossible to hear anyone. Yet Will did not give up, it actually pushed him to look and yell harder. He would find his Grell no matter what. He just recently confessed is feelings to the one he loved and having scarcely any time together as, William sighed, a couple. Losing the crazy red head was not an option.

He fixed his glasses in frustration while watching the snowfall increase. 'Where are you?'

* * *

A pitch black realm. An empty void of darkness. The swelling feeling of suffocating fear. Everything falling into the utterly cold state of loneliness. Being alone, isolated, gives one all the time in the world. Time to think, reflect, understand; anything that comes to the mind. Yet, with so much time on ones hands, that mind slowly begins to break apart.

Under the frozen snow, Grell's mind had already begun to leave him, no longer thinking, reflecting, understanding. His grip on life fading with every breath that left his body. Half of what was left of his sanity was still waiting for William, whereas the other part had already given up.

The red reaper had never felt so weak in his long, immortal life. He really distasted this hopeless reality that was staring him in the face. It mocked him; the fact that Will would never come, that he was unimportant to the reaper he loved. Now, all he wanted was for it to end.

Silence rang in his ears as he laid there. He was buried so deep that not even the wind could be heard. The small puffs of breath he exhaled no longer held warmth, only more coldness. The below freezing temperature proved it was a force Grell couldn't fight for much longer.

'Haven't I suffered enough? I've been laying here for who knows how long, in something similar to a torture filled Limbo. How did things get so out of hand? Why must I be forced to—What the hell was that?'

Grell twitched at the sound of a call. A soft, little shout that seemed far away yet close at the same time. He listened harder to see if he could make out what it was saying.

"—ell!"

The red reaper's eyelids shot open, ignoring the snow that fogged his glasses and irritated his sensitive eyes.

"Grell!"

It was William! His wonderful, perfect, adorable Will! He had come for him at last! Grell cracked a grin and shifted to move, except something stopped him. His mind was unstable, he knew that, but was it capable of tricking him into thinking his William had come to his rescue? Had his sanity finally failed in holding on that he was hallucinating?

"Grell!"

His eyes fluttered shut once more, his hope vanishing along with the rest of his strength. This 'torture Limbo' had won, and Grell was too far gone to care.

Except for William, who continued to call out for Grell.

"Come now Grell, where are you?" He shuffled through the rising snow; the storm must be coming to its climax. He had to find Grell quickly.

Just as he was about to yell out again, he spotted a small bump in the snow. It was about the size of a body, maybe a little smaller. Paying no mind to it size, he dashed forward and began to uncover whatever was hidden beneath it.

"Grell? Is that you?" He asked over the wind. Pulling off the last of the snow, he came to the conclusion that it was merely a tightly pack hill of snow.

"Damn!" Frustrated, he kicked the snow pile and adjusted his glasses which had slumped to the bridge of his nose. Then he noticed the red fabric. Barely visible, he wouldn't have caught it if he hadn't fixed his glasses. The lenses brought the fabric into his view for a split second, but long enough for Will to see.

"Grell?" He dusted some snow off of the 'being' and stood dumbfounded at the sight of the frozen red reaper.

"Grell! I found you!" William fell to his knees in pure happiness, not a normal feeling for the reaper, yet he loved it instantly.

With no time to celebrate, Will picked up the fragile reaper and hugged him close to his chest in an attempt to warm him some.

"Don't worry Grell, you're alright now. I have you, and I won't let you go."

Unknown to William, Grell heaved a sigh of relief before falling into a deep sleep.

**-Amber Star**

**Poor Grell was lost for sometime there! *tear* I felt bad doing that to him...Well! Our hero Willy came to his rescue! Yes, no cliffhangers! Hahaha you lucky dogs. Come sequel though, I'll make up for the lack of suspense. *evil grin* So, think it was cute? God, I hope so. Oh, and also, that word "fichu" means damn in French. If it doesn't, for those who know what it really is, please tell me because my French dictionary says it's that. Alrighty! Thank you for your time, reviews, favorites, and follows dears, as always!**

**-Amber Star**


	5. Lust?

**Okie so, I was going to write a lemon for this chapter, but I found out that I'm really bad at that. *sad face* I really hope you all won't hate me for not giving you all the lemon, but trust me, I'll still give you as much yaoi as I can! Hahaha! So this chapter was altered a bit. Hopefully it's as good as I think it is. Thank you for understanding dears! Please enjoy!**

**-Amber Star**

With Grell safely at the cabin, Will reluctantly left to inform Dmitri about his finding the red reaper; reluctantly because he didn't want to leave the weak Grell all alone. Yet the red head promised he would sit still and wait for his return. Still uncertain, but trusting him, Will headed out into the dying storm.

That was some time ago when he left. Grell was sitting in a wood chair, a blanket around his shoulders, holding a cup of hot tea made by William. He stared into it, smelling the sweetness rising along with the steam. The heat caressed his face, warming it slightly. After being trapped in the icy snow for a while, the moment of peace and quiet felt extremely nice.

Then the door burst open, causing Grell to flinch and shiver as the cold overcame him again. He turned to see that it was only William, who was shutting the door and shaking the snow off his head and clothing. He sighed, hanging up his coat and scarf, and walked over to where Grell was sitting.

"Hello William." Grell sneezed and snuggled deeper into the soft blanket in a failed attempt to stay warm.

"Are you getting sick?" Will placed his hand on Grell's forehead, pulling away quickly from how hot it was. "Grell, you have a fever. This is entirely my fault. I shouldn't have let you go by yourself."

"No Will, it's not your fault. I'm the one's who's at blame. Even though I knew the storm was coming, I still went out there." Grell's head slumped down a little in shame. "Please don't feel guilty and be angry, there's no reason for you to. I just really wanted to give you he tea because I—" The red reaper was cut off as his head was titled up and a pair of soft, warm lips forced themselves against his own. Grell, only somewhat shocked by the act of his co-worker, let his eyelids droop down in ecstasy. Snaking his arms around the other's neck, he deepened the kiss slightly and let out a quiet moan. Reluctantly, William parted the kiss and looked into the eyes of his red reaper.

"Do you honestly think I care about the tea?" Grell didn't know if he should answer, so instead smiled and listened to his William speak. "No matter how many times you tell me it wasn't my fault, I know it still was." William knocked his head to the side in consideration. "Although, I do suppose you were at blame somewhat; for being a complete asshole that is." He playfully bonked his fist against the red reaper's head, causing Grell to wince. "Oh Grell, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt—"

In the blink of an eye, Grell tackled Will to floor and pinned him to the ground. Grell brought his face right in front of William's. "Tricked you! I may be catching myself a cold, but that doesn't mean I can't take you down."

Will only struggled a little for he didn't mind the position he was in. Seeing Grell again, laughing and back to his normal flamboyant self was enough to put him in a good mood. He let him have his way, but of course if it were any other day, Grell would be the one pinned to the ground in a struggle.

Content with just lying there, Grell relaxed his grip on William's arms and plunked onto the floor beside him. They both stared at the sealing, their breathing matching one another's and their hands locked together. It seemed that at last they could be together without anything getting in their way.

Grell sighed and shifted closer to Will. "You know Will, I don't think I've ever seen you care so much about me like you do now. Why did you choose now to start?"

"I've always cared about you deeply, just secretly."

"Why weren't you frank about it from the start?"

"You know me, that's not really how I approach things."

"Indeed." Grell brought their entwined hands up to his lips and kissed William's hand. "You obviously know that I've cared about you my whole life."

Will smirked. "Obviously."

"What I want to know is if you meant what you said back there in the snow."

"What do you mean?"

"A couple of things, actually. Before, when we had our first kiss, you said you loved me. And when you rescued me, you said you would never let me go. Were you telling the truth?"

William shifted his body to face Grell. "Of course."

Grell did so as well. "Prove it."

Will understood what Grell was implying. So, he smiled, placed his free hand on Grell's cheek, and brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. However, Grell wasn't in the mood for gentle kisses and soft caresses. The red reaper licked William's lower lip asking for entrance, but was denied. Eager to play, Grell nibbled on his lip instead. Quickly, he sharply bit down, drawing blood. Then he began to suck on the abused lip, causing William to gasp and giving Grell the chance to push his tongue inside to explore his lover's mouth. He ran his invading tongue across the roof, eliciting a moan from Will. This urged Grell to press on, so he began sucking on William's tongue to earn him another pleasure filled sound. However, Will had had enough of Grell being the dominant one. He battled Grell's tongue with his own to become in charge, so to say. The battle didn't last long for Grell couldn't hold it out and lost to his superior, though he was the one who started the activity. William smirked through the kiss and brushed his tongue across Grell's bottom lip in sympathy. They broke apart gasping for air with Grell laughing has he exhaled. "Not bad. I still made you moan first."

William propped himself on his forearm and smirked down at the red reaper. "Then that means it's your turn."

Grell stiffened as he felt the presences of a hand skimming across his thigh. He didn't make a move to brush the hand away, yet he also didn't indicate he wanted it there. William smirked and gently pressed a kiss to Grell's silent lips, fingers still lightly caressing. The hand traveled closer and closer to where Grell was secretly begging it to be. It halted just short of hat area and when he realized that, Grell let out a small whining noise against Will's lips. The stoic reaper's smirk grew and he deepened their kiss. Finally, the hand brushed against that spot, causing Grell's hips to jerk up in excitement. Will pushed his hips down and broke away from the kiss with an innocent face.

"I think I'll go make some more tea." As William walked away, a dark chuckle escaping from his lips, Grell laid there with a confused expression. Tea? Grell didn't want tea, he wanted something more physical. Grell began to understand what Will was doing; trying to force him to beg for pleasure instead of it being handed to him without sacrifice. Grell mentally shrugged, deciding to play along this once considering he was still weak from his dreadful time in the storm.

He slowly stood and with the most pitiful begging act he could preform, without giving away he was fully aware of what was going on, he flounced over to his lover and wrapped his arms around the reaper's waist.

"Willy, why don't you forget about the tea and come spend some time with me." Grell used the same tone of voice as he did earlier when he tried to seduce William. The reaper noticed this and no matter how hard he tried, he could not help but fall victim to the sweet sounding words.

"But you're still under the weather, yes? I just thought I would make you some more refreshing tea to help your sickness move along, being the Englishman that I am."

"Indeed, what a gentleman you are. However," Grell leaned in as close to Will's ear as possible, "I could think of a few other things that would help me feel better." This sent shivers down William's spine. He was enjoying this little game they were playing, yet he knew one of them would crack sooner rather than later; Will was probably closer to giving than Grell was. He had to do something to prevent anything serious from happening.

"I suppose you could." William swallowed thickly after that statement, which didn't go unnoticed by Grell. He gave his trademark shark tooth grin and let out a giggle. He leaned on the counter beside Will, mindlessly twirling a crimson strand of hair and let out a dramatic sigh. The red reaper undid his vest and a few buttons of his dress shirt. "Is it getting hot in here?" How naturally this came to him, having to flaunt himself in front of another to get what he desired.

Will, back turned toward Grell while he fixed the tea, smirked at his attempt. Keeping his cool and his blush hidden, he turned to face his reaper and smiled. "Becoming sick is a terrible thing, isn't it? If only people were smarter and listened when others try to warn them of the consequences. Alas, that is not how the world works." The tea pot began to whistle loudly, indicating the completion of the hot liquid. Pouring the steaming drink into a small cup, William handed the tea to Grell and then poured another for himself. Taking a quick sip, William looked at the red reaper's un-amused face with a false apologetic expression.

"I hope you feel better soon, Grell." His face was so serious; Grell admired his attempt at acting. How quickly things took a turn. One moment he's harmlessly flirting and the next his getting scolded for his actions.

"Much appreciated." Grell accepted the fact that William was basically slapping him in the face for doing such a foolish thing, going out alone and all. On the surface he brushed it off good naturally, underneath it hurt him surprisingly deeply.

"Now, some rest would do you good. Why don't you get dressed in your night clothes and I will clean up." Will knew his way around Grell. Act as if what he was trying to do was normal and eventually he would stop bothering him and move onto something else. However, as Grell nodded mutely and walked away, William noticed a difference from all the other failed attempts to get him all hot and bothered. The fiery, determined look in his eye after being rejected countless times before was gone now. It was as if he had given up.

Feeling somewhat guilty, Will emptied the pot and cleared off the counter until everything was in its place. Pushing up his glasses and musing his hair, he walked to their shared closet and pulled out his own night clothes just as Grell emerged from the bathroom.

"It's all yours William." Grell mumbled out as he headed for the couch.

Will blinked and frowned slightly. "Grell, take the bed. You need rest and it's impossible to get any if you're stuck on a lumpy couch."

"No thank you."

"I insist."

"I said no thank you."

"Grell, just get your butt in the bed and go to sleep." Will moved over to the couch and claimed it before Grell could decline again. With a frustrated and tired sigh, the red reaper fell onto the bed and was out like a light.

Content for barely a moment that he got his way, William folded up his glasses and placed them on the table next to him. With one last glance at his reaper, Will slipped into a troubled sleep.

* * *

The cabin that the reapers had rented out was small and contained very little on the inside. Having a small kitchen with a counter, a single bedroom with a closet, and a living room with a couch, a coffee table, and a clock mounted on the wall, the cabin seemed fine for one maybe two persons. There were also a few candles scattered around the room and a decent sized fireplace to give light and warmth. The bedroom was separated from the living room by an old wooden door, and when closed the sounds of the rest of the cabin are muted; including to annoying ticking from the clock.

William shifted from his spot on the couch to glare at said clock. He hadn't minded it at first, in fact it's ticking and chiming had lulled him to sleep. However, at about 2 o'clock in the morning, the chiming woke him suddenly and he jerked with a start. Now, it was about 4 o'clock and he hadn't moved since waking; he was unable to fall back asleep because of that damn ticking.

Finally, he had enough of sitting silently and threw his legs over the side of the couch. Walking slowly to the kitchen to avoid waking Grell, he downed a few glasses of water and splashed some on his face. It dripped down his cheeks and pooled at the bottom of his chin until falling into the sink and then finally down the drain.

A small puddle had formed at the bottom of the sink when he had turned on the water. Will looked at his reflection, how it mirrored his upset expression and saddened eyes. He sighed tiredly and ruffled his hair.

"Why did I act like that? What I said came out wrong; I was only concerned for his health and well-being. I'm usually careful of how I say things, so why did I let that happen?"

Maybe loving Grell had caused him to have a persona change. He had been acting out of norm ever since he arrived with the red reaper, especially when he admitted his feelings. His emotions had grown from hardly any to more than he could handle. Love was a major one that he had acquired, as was worry. He gained some patience and more happiness, though one that stood out the most was probably the reason for his behavior earlier; fear. He really didn't want to admit it, yet it was true.

Now regret was sinking in, making him feel extremely guilty. It filled his mind with terrible thoughts of being hated by Grell for who knows how long, unless he asked for forgiveness; he really did not want to do that. William sighed and rubbed his tired eyes as the clocked showed a quarter after four. Perhaps he could ask later when Grell had gotten over all of this, if only a little.

As Will turned towards the couch, he noticed a silhouette leaning against the door to the bedroom. Their hip was propped up to one side and their arms were crossed over their chest. They slowly pushed off the door and made their way towards William. As they passed a nearby candle, Will could make out the red, silky hair of his reaper. As they grew closer, William took one or two steps forward so he was able to stare into the eyes of his lover.

"Why are you up so late?" William inquired, keeping his tone even.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Grell sounded annoyed, sleep somewhat slurring his words together. His hair was ruffled on one side and his night clothes were crinkled from his slumber. William smirked at the sight and let out a chuckle, which Grell took absolutely the wrong way.

"Oh so now you think it's quite alright to laugh at me bluntly rather than hide behind hurtful words." Grell huffed out his chest and held his head high to prevent Will seeing him hurting.

"I was not making fun of you Grell; I was merely admiring your attire."

"Well excuse me for not putting on my mascara and lip stick before coming out here!"

"That's not what I meant. Same as earlier, I didn't mean for my words to come out like that. I was only concerned for you, that's all."

"Much appreciated." Now Grell's tone had turned sarcastic. "Now what did you mean by 'admiring your attire'? Are you becoming a pervert Will? You know how I can't stand jerks whose only goal is to get into my pants!"

"Stop overacting and making wild accusations against me. Please Grell, just calm down and listen to me. I'm speaking the truth; I was so worried and afraid that I was going to lose you." William reached for the red reaper's hand but Grell was too quick and snatched it away. "Please don't hate me. That is the last thing I want right now."

"I'm going back to bed. We are leaving tomorrow afternoon, so be ready or I might leave without you."

"You don't mean that." Will's voice showed desperation.

"What if I do? I'm in a position where I can do whatever the hell I want! You may have saved my life, but you also killed my heart. I don't really care if you were worried or afraid; you deserved it! You don't understand the sensitive emotions of us woman. You men are annoying, rude, and heartless creatures. Now if you'll excuse me, Mr. Spears, I would like to return to my sleep; without you." Grell hissed out that last work with venom and brushed his hair away from his face in anger.

As the stubborn reaper turned to leave, William sighed and clenched his fist, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I was being rude and inconsiderate of your feelings. You don't understand how much I regret letting that happen to you. I beg you to forgive me and hate me no longer. Please, Grell."

Said reaper stiffened and spun to face Will. Had he just apologized? William never apologized to anyone, especially him.

"Is this some kind of joke? You just love playing those on me! When are you going to stop hurting me Will?" Grell felt like a wreck of emotions, a bomb about to detonate. Tears were forming at the brims of his eyes and at this point he didn't care if they fell. He just wanted this pain to end.

However, as he looked at Williams face and saw that truth and sincerity in his expression, Grell began to trust his words. Why was he acting this way? Hadn't he always trusted his Will? Why was he being so suspicious?

"I hate hurting you Grell, and if you give me the chance, I'll never do that to you again." So much desperation flowed from his words and those pleading eyes melted the anger away from Grell's rapid beating heart.

As the tears began to spill, Grell launched himself into William's open arms and cried openly. Will held him tightly, gently petting his hair in comfort and relaxing his body against Grell's. The red reaper lifted his head and smiled weakly through his tears.

"I think I'm bipolar." Grell admitted only a little jokingly, brushing away the substances on his face.

"I would agree with you, but I would like to have my face tomorrow. Now, I'm not implying I can't hold my own against you; I could kick your ass any day. However, it would be difficult to defend myself against your charming tricks."

Feeling better, Grell smiled and blushed. "You think I'm charming?" He giggled. "Perhaps I could give you a demonstration of my said tricks."

Will smiled softly. "I wouldn't mind that."

With relief of things going better than before, William picked Grell up bridal style and carried him away towards the bedroom for a very sleepless night together.

**That was the first real kissing scene I've ever written. It was hard considering I don't have experience in that, yes go ahead and laugh because I've never kissed a guy, but I hope you think it was alright. And about their littler quarrel scene, did I move that too fast? I imagined that if Grell and Will ever fought, it would be a quick, overnight thing and they would go back to loving each other the next day. Also, please tell me if Will was OOC; I tried to explain why he was acting different, but since he doesn't really love in the series we have room to make him act however we want, right? Anyways, thank you so so so so so so much for reading this long and hopefully adorable chapter! Next is the final part! I will be happy yet sad to finish this story! Thank you all!**

**-Amber Star**


	6. Snowfall

**Well, here it is! Last chapter! I'm actually really proud of this story, I mean there's always room fro improvement, but I put my all in this story! I want to thank my editor and my dear friend, Ai Chiyo, for her help and of course all of you for reading from the bottom of my heart! Now please, enjoy!**

**-Amber Star**

The reapers awoke sometime that morning; tangled in each other's limbs from the previous night, and relished in whatever time they had before returning home.

"I'm really going to miss this place; it's so nice and cozy." Grell mumbled out his answer from under his pillow.

"As am I." William, back leaning against the headboard of the bed, ran his fingers through Grell's visible crimson hair. His vision was blurry for his glasses were on the night stand beside the bed, but he was relaxed none the less.

"It was a refreshing break from all the paperwork that is no doubt waiting for us when we return. Oh well," Grell sat up, his pillow falling down his bare chest and onto his sheet covered lap. "it was wonderful while it lasted."

"Indeed." Will stared at Grell's exposed torso and remembered their love filled night with a smile. Grell giggled and slapped Will with his pillow.

"Enjoying the view Willy?"

"Very much so."

Grell gave a short spurt of laughter before pushing his lips against William's. The kiss was sweet, soft, and slow, calming them even more than they already were.

Reluctantly, they separated and dressed, packing their things into their bags and made ready to leave. As Will double checked that they had not forgotten anything, Grell blew out the remaining candles and fetched the cabin key to return to Oscar. With bags in their hands and memories in their hearts, the reaper's headed off for the small town, leaving the cabin in a blanket of snow.

At Oscar's cabin, the French man greeted Grell with a happy smile and immediately began to speak as if the red reaper were an old friend. The bubbly reaper smiled in return and was more than happy to speak with Oscar for a short while. He told him that William, motioning to the man beside him, and himself were leaving to return home that afternoon. Oscar seemed disappointed to see his French speaking companion leave; however Grell reassured him that as soon as they were able to, the reapers would return for a visit. Oscar nodded his head and promised that he would keep their cabin in good condition for when they came back. Handing over the key to the cabin and giving Oscar and extra tip in their payment, they waved goodbye and headed out the door.

As they walked down the path to Dmitri's, Grell noticed that people – kids, adults, animals – who had not made a single appearance since they arrived, were running around playing in the new snow. They villagers smiled at the men walking hand in hand and threw snow into the air in happiness. As they neared the tea shop, they saw Dmitri standing outside handing out hot tea to the adults relaxing as their children played.

"Dmitri!" Grell called out and waved his arm when the shop owner noticed them.

"Young Grell, I'm so delighted to see that you are safe!" Dmitri set down the tray and greeted them with his amazingly white smile.

"You have a very nice friend, young Grell. Mr. Spears came to me while he was searching for you in hopes that you were with me. Sadly, I informed him that you had departed long ago. He left in a flash, and the next I saw him he was reporting the good news of your safety."

"Yes, Will saved me, and just in time. I don't know how much longer I would have lasted before…" Grell trailed off and William's grip on his hand tightened slightly.

"Luckily you were unharmed and are well." Dmitri moved away from the subject and offered them some harmony tea, which they accepted.

"We plan on leaving soon, Dmitri. We came here to say goodbye." William said somewhat sadly.

Dmitri's face mirrored that of Oscar's, disappointment shinning in his eyes. "I understand, and I do hope that you've enjoyed your time here."

Grell smiled, but it was obvious he was holding back tears. "Of course we have! Don't worry Dmitri, I promise we will return as soon as possible. I don't think Will and I would be able to stay away from here for long. We've made wonderful friends here. "

"And many memories." William added with a small smile, which Grell blushed at.

Dmitri smiled as well and looked around at the people surrounding them. "When you return, this village will be much more animated than when you arrived. As you can see, they are already enjoying themselves."

"Why are they so happy?" Grell inquired, smiling at the people passing by.

"The snow storms are over, for the most part. From here on until spring, it'll only be cloud filled skies and snowfall."

"That sounds wonderful; I would love to see this place enjoying peaceful snow." Grell smiled fondly before sighing and handing his empty tea cup to Dmitri.

"It has really been a dream here, Dmitri. We'll be back before you even realize that we are gone."

"I hope you are right, though I think I'll be able to make more wonderful friends such as yourselves." Grell hugged Dmitri tightly and give him a peck on the cheek. William gave him a firm handshake and a thankful smile.

As they walked away from the shop, Grell suddenly stopped and turned back towards the shop owner. "Oh, Dmitri! I almost forgot! Do you think we could take some harmony tea back with us to share with our friends?"

"Yes, of course! I would be happy to!" Dmitri ran inside his shop to fetch said tea. The reapers smiled as they faintly heard the sweet tinkling sound of the bells in Dmitri's cabin. He soon returned with tea in hand.

"I will miss you, my friends."

"As will we." It was Will who said this, full of sincere.

The reapers walked away from all of the laughter to a quiet spot close to where they had their first kiss. Just as Grell was about to open the portal, a white flake dropped onto is nose. He looked up as more snowflakes landed on his eyelashes and hair. The villagers yelled in rejoice as the beautiful snow began to softly rain down upon them.

"It's so beautiful." Grell awed at the sparkling crystals that adorned his clothing.

"It is." William brought his lips down and brushed them against the red reaper's cheek and sighed.

"Thank you for coming Will."

"Thank you for taking me."

Grell giggled and pulled him forward as he opened the portal to the Reaper World.

"I love you Grell."

"I love you too Will, I always will."

With one last glance at the amazing view, the reapers stepped through the portal and back to their world, with the snowfall cascading around them.

**Yay! Happy ending filled with love and snow! Well, what did you think? Was it alright, great, or wonderful? Please tell me, I love your reviews! Well, I'm off to write the sequel, which I hope will be ready soon...I am really terrible with keeping up in my writing. Shame on me! I bet if I get enough comments on this story it might make me motivated to write more...? *giggle* I love you all! Thank you immensely! Ta Ta for now~!**

**-Amber Star**


End file.
